


I and Love and You

by RegulusLi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB-8 is a teenage girl, BB-8's name is Beatrice Dameron, Emo kid Kylo Ren, F/F, I messed up Bae/Bea, Lesbian Rey, M/M, Poe & Ben are brothers (by adoption), Poe is a single father, Rey & Finn are foster family, Rey is a Skywalker, Rich People in New York
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegulusLi/pseuds/RegulusLi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry again, my English is too awful to write properly, so...this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.   
“我有工作，Rey，不管你觉得Jakku的咖啡有多难喝吧，”Finn对着自己的手机翻了个白眼，视频电话里头发仍旧乱七八糟的姑娘冲他翻了一个更大的白眼，Finn从Rey的表情就能看出她在强忍着比中指，“我才不会去给你堂哥当保姆。”

“你们的咖啡喝起来跟泥浆一样，还好意思说，亏你还号称是个称职的咖啡师，啧。”Rey撇撇嘴，伸手耙了耙自己乱翘的头发，她显然刚刚从新年派对的宿醉派对里醒来，脸上带着花掉的妆和口水印不说，Finn真心希望她能在跟自己视频电话之前找见衣服穿上，而不是这样随便用床单遮住胸口，他还能看见她脖子上的牙印和吻痕，不，他一点儿都不想知道昨晚都发生了点儿什么。

虽然不管怎么样，反正等她从曼哈顿那些大老爷们住的宅子里回来，还是会把那些艳遇和八卦一件件巨细无遗地告诉他。

或许这就是为什么他们都说基佬和姬佬无法成为朋友，尽管Finn事实上是个双性恋。

“而且他不是我表哥，起码我还没承认呢，”Rey徒劳无功地用手指试图将头发捋顺，她身后腰上裹着被单，露着整个后背的姑娘翻了个身，Finn相当不情愿地看见了她柔软的胸脯。不管多么欣赏这样的美景，他都不想看到自己妹妹的女朋友（不管是不是正式的女朋友）的胸脯。

“但你还是想让我去当保姆。”Finn坚持自己没有扁着嘴，Rey持反对意见。

“拜托，Poe和其他人不一样，他人挺好的，而且这种时候你让他上哪儿找合适的保姆去？”Rey低头梳理还在睡着的姑娘的头发，心不在焉地继续说： “而且Bea已经14岁了，你只需要看着她不要把自己家房子烧了就行。”

“嘿，我看你也没多嫌弃曼哈顿的其他人，你就嘴硬吧，Sis。”Finn忍住憋在胸口的大笑，决定不在新年的时候提醒Rey她基本上已经是Han Solo——她叔叔，严格意义上来说——的粉丝团成员了。

“闭上你的嘴，Finn Storm，不管这些人有多光鲜，他都把我丢在了身后，”Rey皱起眉头，语气跟着尖利起来，这惊醒了（仍旧露着胸口）的卷发姑娘，她迷迷糊糊地搂住Rey的肩膀，亲了亲她的脖子，嘟囔了一句早安，这让Rey脸上的表情重新柔和下来，“不管怎么样，我决定给他们一个机会，你也该给Poe一个机会，我等会儿把他的电话发给你。”

没等Finn开口拒绝，或者继续争论下去，卷发的姑娘终于注意到了手机屏幕上的陌生人，“Hi，你一定是Finn，Rey说了不少你的事儿，我是Scarlett。”

“Oh，hi，很高兴认识你，我猜。”Finn有些尴尬地挥了挥手，Rey转头亲了一下Scarlett的脸颊，冲Finn夸张地大声说： “好了好了，我得挂了，记得给Poe打电话，回头见，单身狗，Byyyeeee！”

手机发出短促的提醒音，Rey在挂掉电话的那个瞬间就发来了Poe的电话，不给Finn一丁点儿拒绝的机会。拜托，Finn七岁跟Rey Storm——很有可能是未来的Rey Skywalker——黏在一起了，他早该清楚芮芮大王交代的事情没有什么回转的余地。

最起码他能相信Rey看人的品位，她的直觉比狗还灵。Finn从自己新泽西小公寓的单人床上爬起来，弹簧让他的后背一阵阵酸痛。Rey曾经嘲笑过这是他唯一的床上活动，好吧，他自己也承认距离上一次跟什么约会已经是……

多久之前来着？

2016年的新年第一天，Finn Storm独自在暖气一点儿也不给力的小破公寓里，一手握着带着深深茶渍的马克杯坐到窗台上，看着外边的雪景，顺手给Poe发了个短信。

那时候在他脑袋里，Poe还只是Rey可怜兮兮的堂哥，还是非正式的那种，在新年夜里给自己十四岁的女儿找保姆。这肯定是个怪人，Finn脑袋贴在玻璃上，看着窗外的大雪，今年的冬天格外冷，不少停在路边的车都被埋在了雪里。

“感谢上帝，Rey简直是世界上最棒的妹妹，我是说，当然要感谢你，愿意在新年假期里给我做保姆，Buddy，你真是太棒了！Duty Calls，我今晚就得离开纽约，如果你愿意在我家住一周的话，我感激不尽。告诉我你的地址，我晚些时候开车去接你，好吗？—— Poe Dameron。”

哇哦，老兄，冷静点儿。Finn抬起杯子才发现里面的茶已经冷掉了，而他小气的房东总是不愿意开大暖气，就算直接坐在窗台上，也觉得屁股底下冰凉凉的。在纽约有暖气的屋子里过一周听起来挺棒的，毕竟Rey的亲戚都是有钱人，相信他的表哥也不例外。

以前可不是这样的，Finn和Rey从小一起在孤儿院长大，你知道那老套极了的故事，从一个寄养家庭搬到另一个，每个悲惨的家庭都有各自悲惨的理由，不是吗？就连他们的姓都来自位于Storm St的福利院。讽刺的是，这样度过了整个童年之后，Rey刚刚过完十九岁生日的时候，她的父亲Luke Skywalker在新泽西茫茫人群里找到了她。

Skywalker是那种Finn听都没听过的，住在曼哈顿的有钱人，他们才不会在乎Rey和Finn住的公寓是不是屋顶还在漏水，或者他们是不是要每天十二小时不停地工作才有饭吃，又或者是不是已经没有暖气而在冰冷的屋子里瑟瑟发抖。

起码在Finn见到Poe之前是这么想的。

两小时之后，Finn提着他的行李袋，里面装着一周的衣服，裹紧了围巾站在路边。距离约定的时间已经过去十几分钟了，有钱人可从来不会尊重其他人的时间，Finn在心里这样对素未蒙面的Poe评头论足。是的，他不喜欢Rey的家人，即使他从来没有见过他们。事实上，这是Rey第一个不跟Finn在一起的新年。

看到路口转弯过来的橙色跑车，Finn翻了一个大大的白眼。Ugh，骚包，我简直不想知道Poe是什么样的一个奇葩，搞不好又是一个电影里常见的华尔街爸爸，好像Finn的生活本身还不够狗血一样。

Poe是Finn见过最好看的人，闪亮亮的笑容和闪亮亮的卷发让Finn一时间忘记了自己站在脏兮兮的街道上，四周满是灰色的积雪，而他的半张脸都蒙在围巾里。

“你一定就是Finn，真抱歉这么突然拜托你这种事，但是，你知道，工作不等人，”Poe一把握住Finn僵硬的右手，似乎完全没有注意到他智障一样的表情（闭上嘴，Finn Storm，苍蝇会飞进去的）。很显然Poe是拉丁裔，比Finn还矮上那么一点儿，但他身上的夹克和自信的微笑让他看起来少说有一米八，眼角的笑纹和上扬的嘴角让Finn急切地想要跟着微笑。

显然，他注意到了Finn在寒风里瑟瑟发抖，因为Dameron像个正经八百的绅士那样立刻脱下了自己的夹克——老天，上面还写着他的名字呢。“Man，没事儿，我不能，我是说……” Finn试着像个正常人一样拒绝Poe的好意。

后者当然不会接受他的拒绝，“你冻得发抖，Pal，我可不能让Rey的哥哥在上车之前就冻死，你看，我们基本上已经是家人了，而且，”他顿了顿，上下打量了着套上了自己夹克的年轻人，“It suits you。”

Poe快步走到车这一边，替Finn拉开车门，同时优雅地接过他（上面还带着汗臭味儿）的行李袋，就好像Finn是什么等着和他约会的女士似的。他暗自猜想Poe约会过多少姑娘，同时悄悄将那些老套的华尔街故事往他身上套。

不，很显然Poe不可能是那些和女秘书厮混的交易员，他看起来太过于轻松，也太过于快活了，这样的明亮的笑容和同样亮闪闪的眼睛不可能属于华尔街。

拜托，Finn，电影看多了吧？你哪儿见过华尔街啊，他小心翼翼地滑进那辆橙色法拉利里面时悄悄地斥责自己。他可不能不小心，随便碰坏点儿什么，就算只是挂在后视镜上的捕梦网，Finn相信把他卖了也赔不起。

“放松点儿，Pal，我不咬人，”Poe重新发动他的跑车，引擎发出愉快的轰鸣，能开一次这样的车可是Finn的梦想，不让他也不会在退役之后跑去新泽西理工读机械工程专业，对不？光用听的也知道这车被改动过不少，“至少不会在你不同意的情况下。”

等等，他是在跟我调情吗？Finn瞪大了眼睛看着Poe，而后者只是跟他眨了眨眼睛。

这绝对是调情，不然Poe Dameron就是他见过最骚包的人，没有之一。

“这车是我母亲留下来的，”Poe流畅地转过对着垃圾桶的街角，通过后视镜看着Finn的眼睛，“我花了大半年的时间才把这个宝贝修理好，Rey提到你在新泽西理工读机械，是吗？希望你会对这些感兴趣。”

“没错儿，Rey跟你说了不少，嗯？”Finn转头看着Poe的侧脸，老天，他能盯着这张脸看一整天。

“都是好话，我保证。”Poe快速回头看了他一眼，眼里温暖的笑意让Finn倒吸了口气，并且因为自己是个尴尬的蠢货而恼火不已。

Poe出人意料地是个相当健谈的人，和Finn满是成见的想象中完全不同，他们从汽车组装聊到电影和音乐。Finn必须承认，他有很久很久没有遇到这样一拍即合的人了，除了Rey之外，Duh。Poe甚至没有和Finn想象中那样住在曼哈顿的顶层公寓里，事实上，布鲁克林的旧消防局比曼哈顿那些亮闪闪的大楼更适合Poe。

Finn在Poe停车的空档，抱着杂货店的纸袋和自己行李打开门，Poe几秒钟见刚刚把钥匙交给他。 “Dad！”明显属于青少年的声音在他开门的瞬间传来，一个金发蓝眼睛的姑娘——几乎和Rey一样高，Finn必须补充这一点——站在门前，警惕甚至有些恼火地瞪着他，“这是我爸爸的夹克，你是谁？”

“Hi，Bea Bea，这是Finn，”Poe在这个尴尬的瞬间介入对话，他亲了一下少女的额头，从Finn怀里接过一个纸袋，“听着，甜心，我要离开几天，Finn会照顾你的，好吗？”

“我十四岁了，Dad，我不需要保姆。”Bea皱着眉头抱着手臂，看起来立刻就翻出电击枪给Finn来上那么一下。这个年纪的青少年可怕着呢，他还能记得Rey十四五岁的时候是怎么把Finn一个过肩摔丢到地上的。

“Bea Bea……”Poe听起来格外疲倦，不像是刚刚车上那个愉快的年轻人，最起码他看起来还是个年轻人，顶多三十，Finn猜。

“FINE！但是我不怎么高兴，”Bea嘟起嘴，这让她看起来有点像Rey，不得不说，不管是金发还是蓝眼睛，还是在橙色裙子映衬下格外白的皮肤，都和Poe不怎么像。她转头看向仍旧站在门口的Finn， “你打算关上门吗？你知道，要做保姆你首先要到屋子里来。”

“友善点儿，宝贝儿。”Poe无奈地摇了摇头，将纸袋放在厨房的流理台上，并且小心翼翼地不踩到被散落在地上的颜料和画纸。

“我挺友善的，Dad。”Bea翻了个白眼，那简直和Rey一模一样，但最后她妥协一般地垮下肩膀，冲Finn伸出手， “很高兴认识你。”

“Finn，”他这样自我介绍，“Finn Storm，Bea，对吗？”

“Beatrice，事实上，祖母喜欢莎士比亚，”她耸耸肩，“我爸叫我BB8，别问我为啥。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Green, Green Rocky Road.

没有人喜欢纽约的交通，大堵车比入夜之后的地铁还要糟糕。但感谢这次大堵车，从他的破公寓到布鲁克林的路上，Finn有将近两个小时和Poe呆在一起，只有他们俩，和广播里有那么点儿致郁的民谣。

这种感觉相当的奇妙，Finn躺在客房的床上，努力让自己不像个得了相思病的诗人一样唉声叹气，那短短两小时让他无限地接近Poe Dameron，好像遇到了生命中失去的那个碎片，同时却又对他的一切一无所知。他就这么盯着屋顶旋转的风扇，试图忽略窗外马路上醉汉的大喊大叫和恼人的汽车引擎。说真的，这些人一听就是不懂车的装逼侠，Finn无奈地摇摇头，声嘶力竭的引擎声和Poe那辆完美极了的X-wing完全没法比，是的，Poe给他的跑车起了名字，为什么不呢。

完美的Poe和他完美的跑车，还有他完美的腰身和屁股。Finn翻了个身，试图用深呼吸将飘远了的思绪抓回来。C’mon！把你的脑子从裤裆里拿出来，Finn Storm！他在心里大声斥责自己，Poe是Rey的非正式堂兄，而且你现在还要帮他带孩子，记得吗？

好在Bea不知道自己是怎么想她爸的，不然Finn相信自己一定会被电击枪来那么两下。

Man，这真是太怪了。年轻的Storm先生用双手捂住脸，努力阻止自己去回忆Poe随着音乐打节拍时候上扬的嘴角，更加用尽全力地阻止自己想象那柔软的嘴唇亲上去是什么感觉。但是老天，他的微笑，应该有谁来建立条法律来禁止这个，这个笑容，还有，Well，关于Poe Dameron的一切。你现在听起来就像个花痴，Finn脑子里的声音听起来就像是Rey，她如果知道自己睡在她堂兄的客房还意淫他的屁股，一定会揍他的。

直接打脸的那种揍，这让Finn长舒一口气冷静了下来，不管是放在裤裆里的脑子还是裤裆本身，毕竟他还是挺心疼自己脸的。而且芮芮大王打人可疼了。

Finn知道Poe喜欢香蕉派，喜欢民谣音乐，喜欢苹果酒超过啤酒，怕被同僚笑话而从来没有说出来过，不喜欢烟味儿，不喜欢龙舌兰，还会弹吉他。但仔细回想起来，Finn才觉得除了这些之外，他对Poe Dameron一无所知。他是做什么的？为什么他是Rey的堂兄却不姓Skywalker？更重要的是，他已经结婚了吗？他的妻子呢？

新上任的临时保姆此时此刻觉得，还不如让Rey揍他一顿呢。他是Bea的保姆，是个连皇后区都住不起的穷小子，是个同时还在咖啡厅和酒吧兼职的大学生，还是个从部队退役的清洁工。而Poe是，你看，他可是Poe Dameron。

洗洗睡吧，傻小子。Finn用被单裹住肩膀，在心里对自己说。

事实证明，Finn睡得相当沉，直到Bea第二天一大早用力拍门他才突然惊醒。他的枕头和手机不知道什么时候一起滚到了床底下，Finn伸手试图去抓手机的时候就这么整个人翻到了地板上。感谢上帝，Poe足够有钱，把二楼卧室都铺上了地毯。

嘿，我的手机怎么滚到床底下去的？他几乎在地毯上匍匐前进，试图在不钻到床底下的前提下拿到自己的手机，不停闪动的画面告诉他Rey一定对于电话没人接相当生气。

于是Bea Bea推开客房卧室门的时候，就看到她的新保姆半个身体都在床底下，并且面目狰狞。年轻的Dameron穿着像是某种机器人花纹的连体睡衣，已经毛毛兔样式的毛拖鞋，金色的麻花辫搭在肩膀上，这让她看起来像是迪士尼电视剧里边儿的傻姑娘。她扬起一边儿的眉毛，抱着手臂干巴巴地开口，语气里讽刺的味道隔着几公里都能闻到： “Aww，可怜的Finny Boy，你床底下有怪兽吗？”

“呃……”Finn打算跳起来以维护自己所剩无几的尊严时，才注意到自己被卡在了那里，他相信自己不是一个容易脸红的人，但遇到这种情况？就算是终结者也会觉得脸颊发热的，对吧，对吧？他一边扭动身体一边解释： “呃，我的手机，呃……”

下一秒，他就眼睁睁地看着Bae摇着头走过来，若无其事地抬起了整张床。Rey，如果你看到这一幕，就不会怀疑自己的身世了，Bae Bae一定是你的亲侄女，不用想了。

“我做了早餐，”金发的姑娘丢下好不容易爬出来的Finn离开房间时回头说，将一缕头发别到耳朵后面的动作和Poe一模一样，“作为一个保姆，你可不怎么称职，是不是？”

 

“我们是素食主义，”Finn还没来得及在椅子上坐稳，Bae从她的松饼里抬起头，有那么点尴尬地将发尾缠绕在手指上，“我和我爸，我是说，不是疯狂的那种，你知道，啊！动物谋杀犯！只是如果你在期待培根和香肠的话，抱歉，你得失望了。”

“松饼看起来棒极了。”新人保姆试图微笑，Bae轻哼了一声重新低下头，但嘴角微微扬起的笑容没有躲过Finn的眼睛。他没有说谎，松饼看起来确实棒极了，蓝莓和草莓上面淋着闪闪发光的蜂蜜，就像Poe眼里闪闪放光的笑意。闭嘴，Finn，我发誓如果你再继续这样，我就得……

“还好吗？”Bae打断了他的内心独白，她皱紧了眉头打量坐在餐桌另一端的青年人， “你看起来好像突然中风了一样。”

“不，我只是……”

“你要想追我爸的话，这样可不行。”Bae在他能找到合适的词解释之前摆了摆手，好像什么都发生似的喝了一口她的红茶。

Finn因为这句话差点儿被他的茶呛死。

“拜托，你见过我爸吗？想追他的人多了去了，”Bae翻了个白眼，紧接着皱起鼻子，“别告诉他我这么说了。”

“我以为……不是我想打探你家的私事儿，”单身的基佬一般可不会领养小孩儿，更别说Bae已经十四岁了，而Poe看起来顶多三十，Finn小口抿着自己的茶，试图寻找一个让十四岁的青少年更好接受的方式来讲这句话，“你看……”

“你是不该打探我家的私事儿，”很显然，Dameron家没有“等人把话说话”这个规矩，“而且不管怎么样，你这个样子，没戏。”

如果Bae Bae是个四五岁的小姑娘，Finn大概还会觉得这句话听起来有那么点儿可爱。我怎么跟你说的来着？那个和Rey一模一样的声音在他脑海里得意洋洋地说。

早餐就这么在沉默中度过了，Finn搜肠刮肚也没有找到合适的话题，这不是废话吗，他对Poe和Bae都一无所知，他甚至不知道现在的小孩子都喜欢什么，语死早的流行音乐和愚蠢的吸血鬼电影？他还是个青少年的时候就已经不知道青少年喜欢什么了。

更别提这样的小公主了。

“我没想到你会做饭。”最后他在帮Bae将盘子放进水池时说，并且仔细观察她脸上的表情，这是个所有生活在领养家庭的孩子都知道的生活技能，她抿了抿嘴唇，努力将转瞬即逝的寂寞神情藏起来，但最后还是弯起嘴角：“我爸会做饭，而且他喜欢教我烘焙。”

或许Bae Bae不是一个典型的十四岁青少年，这不是废话吗，Poe的女儿一定和他一样是个甜心。不，划掉这句话，他真的需要停止这样的胡思乱想了。

他打算趁着洗碗的空档问站在旁边擦盘子的姑娘更多关于他们，尤其是Poe，杂七杂八的小事儿，比如他们为什么没有参加Skywalker家的新年派对，比如Poe到底是做什么工作需要新年当天出差的，再比如Poe到底是不是基佬，又到底有没有男/女朋友。

“Kylo！”开门声刚刚响起，Finn都还没来得及思考是不是Poe提前回来了，Bae Bae已经跳进了那个大高个的怀里。

“早啊，Bae。”穿着全黑大衣，并且围着黑色围巾，和黑色手套，还有黑色皮鞋的大高个儿语气干巴巴地回答，但还是亲了一下她的脸颊，也不管Bae Bae是不是超过了这样打招呼的年纪。

“我以为你不来了！”Bae扯着兴奋小姑娘特有的尖利嗓门搂住对方的脖子，而这个很显然叫Kylo的大个子侧身让跟在后面的红头发男人进屋，才将大雪和寒风关在大门外。

“我答应来看你的，不是吗？”Kylo揉了一把她的头发，把她整齐的辫子弄得乱七八糟，但Bae看起来一点儿都不介意， “Poe就是瞎担心那些有的没的，如果他肯接我的电话，就压根儿不需要什么蠢保姆。”

OK，这是他开口的信号。Finn逼自己拿出在咖啡厅招待关门前最后一位客人时的笑容，擦干手上的水走到门厅前，冲Kylo伸出手， “你好，我是Finn，Finn Storm，Poe，我是说Mr Dameron找来的 ‘蠢保姆’。”

Kylo扬起眉毛看着Bae，而后者只是耸了耸肩，没有人有跟Finn握手的意思。

嗯哼，吵架中的男朋友？或者丈夫？Finn讪讪收回手，假装揉了揉自己的后颈，好像Poe客房那张完美的床还会让他脖子痛一样。他咽下涌上喉咙的苦涩感，假装没有注意到自己的心跳变了频率。得了吧，你和Poe才认识两个小时，多一点儿，醒醒。

“Storm？你就是Rey的养兄弟？” Kylo亲了一下Bae的额头，才把她放下来。说真的，如果Bae Bae才五岁，这一幕一定可爱透了。Finn傻乎乎地点了点头，才意识到自己连对方的名字都不知道。

“咳嗯，”跟在Kylo身后的红头发假装咳嗽了一声，才阻止了这场尴尬对视的蔓延。Bae Bae皱起鼻子，学着Kylo一开始干巴巴的语气冲他点了点头，“Hux。”

“Dameron。”Hux同样绷着脸点了点头，就算是打了招呼。

“呃，很高兴认识你，我猜。”Finn差点儿再一次伸出手让自己丢人显眼，看着Kylo和Hux，这才是Finn想象中和电视里老套的有钱人样儿。Hux只是挑起眉毛，没有回答，这让Finn一时间想用美工刀把他的眉毛剃了。

“听着，Mr Dameron没有告诉我谁会来照顾Bae，Beatrice，我是说。但是如果他的伴侣回来了，我现在就可以收拾东西……”

Finn的话再一次被打断了，这一次是因为Hux冲出鼻腔的讽刺笑声，老天！就没人能好好听人说完话吗！

“我是Poe的弟弟。”Kylo眯起眼睛，审视着Finn脸上的表情，就好像他能读懂Finn的想法似的。

“而我是Poe的弟弟的伴侣。”Hux用他那让人闹心的语气说。

“他是我叔叔。”Bae Bae趁Kylo不注意，冲Hux吐了吐舌头。

真棒，这下更尴尬了。

“听着，我们等下就得走，抱歉，Bae Bae，”Kylo首先打破了沉默，又一次，Finn以前还以为自己性格挺受欢迎的呢。他将Hux手里的纸袋交给Bae，略微皱起眉头，这是自从进门以来他脸上的第一个表情， “你的圣诞礼物，等Poe回来劝他回趟家，好吗？”

Bae Bae欢呼了一声接过纸袋，立刻就跳到沙发上，埋首于自己礼物中。Finn没有忍住自己嘴角的微笑，她看起来就像是个普通的青少年。Kylo冷冰冰的视线再一次落到Finn身上，就算没有对视，后者也还是打了个寒颤， “至于你，Storm，好好照顾Bae。”

“当然，老兄，这是我的工作。”

“我不是你的老兄，Finn Storm，”他都能听见Kylo咬着自己后槽牙的声音，“听着，如果你以为接近Bae Bae就能跟Poe有机会，你就大错特错了。”

这家人都会读心吗？！

“我警告过他了。”Bae头也不抬地说，接着从盒子里拿出一个旋转木马的八音盒，发出一声可爱的惊叹。

“嗯哼，”Kylo满意地点点头，居高临下地用他那和脸型不怎么衬的大鼻子对着Finn，直到后者狼狈地点了点头才转开视线，“我盯着你呢，Storm，原力与我同在。”

“……他认真的吗？”在确认Kylo和Hux彻底离开之后，Finn才松了口气。“星球大战的粉？”

“Huge Fan，”Bae Bae耸了耸肩膀，“不然你觉得为啥我叔叔家姓Skywalker。”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Hard Wired

任何一个正常人都应该知道，Poe只是出于好心将自己夹克借给他，为了防止他因为大雪而冻死。作为回报，Finn起码应该表现地不像个跟踪狂或者变态，好好地将那件夹克送去干洗，然后挂回Poe的衣柜里。

正常人才不会每天都把借来的衣服穿出门，你这个蠢货。Finn发现自己拿着一罐番茄豆子走了神，甚至能从Bae Bae出门前眼神地感受到可以称为敌意的不满。相信我，Beatrice Dameron，我一点儿没有追求你父亲的意思，我只想好好在布鲁克林有暖气和壁炉的屋子里度过这周暴雪，然后拿着市面上双倍多的工资滚回我新泽西的小公寓去，直到这个该死的冬天冻掉我的屁股。未来的机械师先生恶狠狠地瞪着手里的罐头，直到他意识到那罐豆子里面有培根，素食主义，记得吗？

Finn有时候就是不知道该怎么管好自己的事情，而不是试着插手其他人糟糕透顶的生活。Well，技术上来说Bae Bae和Poe的生活怎么看都比Finn的强上好几倍。但不管是新年夜当天让Poe不得不丢下女儿的工作，或是他坚持给十四岁的女儿一个保姆，而不是交给显然乐意接受这个工作的弟弟，又或者Bae和Poe都没有呆在Skywalker家的新年派对上，老天，就连Rey都还没回来呢。

Bae Bae看起来和他预想的一样不怎么开心，这不是废话吗，就算青少年再怎么叛逆中二，也不会想和一个陌生人一起过新年的，更别提这个陌生人是她父亲临时找来的保姆了。他当然可以像个普通的纽约人那样，或者说像个普通的年轻人一样，好好比上自己的嘴，安静地度过这一周，然后拿着自己的工资滚回家，谁也不会给谁找事儿，对不对？但如果这样做，他就肯定不是Finn Storm。

Finn有一颗温暖善良的心，和一张特别特别大的嘴巴，Rey这样评价。

金发的小姑娘正在奶酪前面晃悠，她拿起一块青绿色的东西闻了闻，立刻就把它丢回了货架上。“是谁发明薄荷腰果奶酪这种东西的，Ew，”Bae皱着鼻子回到Finn跟前，把显然是她常吃的那种坚果奶酪丢进购物车里，“就算是吃素，我也不需要所有东西都变成绿色的，拜托。”

“我以为你喜欢薄荷。”Finn放下手里的罐头，眯起眼睛盯着那块虽然看起来和正常奶酪没有两样的东西，但过去两天的经验告诉他，那东西嚼起来会吱嘎吱嘎响。沙拉和素食香肠，还有太多太多的豆制品？这些Finn都能接受，但腰果奶酪？这成功阻止了他在素食主义的路上越走越远。

Bae三步并两步地跳回冷柜跟前，抓起那块可以的绿色玩意儿，凑到Finn的鼻子底下。

“EW！”黑人青年夸张地皱起眉头往后退，而Bae抓着那块奶酪大笑着继续追上去。她笑起来就像是Poe，Finn下意识地想到。他学着恐怖片里那样惊叫着往后跑，好像Bae手里的那玩意儿是什么致命病毒或是武器，而Bae Bae在后边儿穷追不舍。当然，直到超市的工作人员制止住了他们，不那么友善的制止，Finn不高兴地补上一句。

“说实话，我没想到吃素还会有这么多选择，”Finn抱着购物袋走出超市，小心翼翼地不让最上面的罐头瓶滚下来，这让他看起来像是只刚学会走路的鸭子，“你知道那种成见的说法，生菜沙拉，生菜沙拉，胡萝卜，之类之类的。”

“平时我们更喜欢去周边的市场，老爸每周日早上都开车……”Bae帮着Finn打开车后备箱——不是那辆骚包的法拉利，感谢上帝，如果磕那么一下，把Finn卖了也赔不起——她顿了顿鼓起脸颊，没有继续说下去，直到Finn关上车门系好安全带，明显在生闷气的青少年才咬了咬嘴唇，小声嘟囔： “我还在生气呢。”

“新年把你一个人丢在家里？”引擎发出让人愉快的启动声，Finn小心地转出停车场，有钱人的好车，记得吗？同时通过后视镜打量Bae Bae脸上的表情， “Yeah，Shitty move”

Bae蜷起腿踩在座椅边缘，低头咬自己拇指的指甲，直到他们开回了主路上才放过自己已经坑坑洼洼的指甲，张了张嘴最后却什么都没说，抓起Finn放在一边连上了车蓝牙播放器的手机，在音乐列表里面翻腾。

“Ugh，你居然还听Frozen，”Bae嫌弃地咧着嘴，这让Finn翻了翻眼睛，但她还是一边说一边按下了播放键，“你才十四岁吗？”

“Let it go不只是一首动画片配乐，”Finn绷着脸故意严肃地说，“Elsa是新时代的迪士尼公主，而且你不是也喜欢Frozen？”

“我当然喜欢Frozen，我才十四岁。”Bae Bae赶紧把自己大衣扣子扣到最上边儿，遮住里面印着Elsa和Anna的毛衣。

“好吧，小公主。”他说着将视线转回湿哒哒的路面上，这是三天以来他和Bae Bae最成功的交流了，前两天她都把自己关在卧室里，只有吃饭的时候才跟Finn说上两句话。当然，在尝过Finn有些抱歉的手艺之后，Bae包揽了做饭的活儿。

这更让年轻的机械师想不明白了，Bae很显然有照顾自己的能力，而且不像是那种会趁父母不在在家开派对的类型，让她一个人在家带一个礼拜也没什么奇怪的。

“只有我爸才这么叫我，”Bae踢掉自己湿透了的靴子，让车里的空调烘热自己冷冰冰的脚趾头，“好吧，还有我外公。”

“那你想我怎么叫你？BB8？”Finn换上他平时那口不怎么优雅的英国口音， “My Lady？Miss Dameron？Lady Dameron？”

“哦得了吧，你的英国口音难听死了。”

“小时候寄养家庭的妈妈是英国人，好吧，不那么唐顿庄园的英国人，还要请你宽宏大量地原谅我粗鄙的口音，Milady。”Finn学着克劳利伯爵的语调慢悠悠地说，假装没有听见小姑娘哧哧的笑声， “不过说真的，我以为你叔叔更愿意做你的保姆。”

“Kylo和爸爸吵架了，”Bae耸耸肩，“他们总吵架，这次好像特别严重，Kylo不告诉我为什么，我也不想去问Hux。”

“兄弟之间嘛，难免的，我小时候还总和Rey吵架呢，”Finn一手抓着方向盘一手夸张地比划着，“有一次我忘了到底为什么，可能是我吃了她的蛋糕，或者布丁之类的吧，我们俩都喜欢甜食，而且以前可不像现在这么容易吃到。反正我们俩大吵了一架，最后我扯了她的头发，她抓着我的胳膊把我摔到了地板上，后来我因为尾椎骨裂了好几天都只能趴着。”

Bae瞪大眼睛捂住嘴，表情似乎是在纠结是该觉得惊恐还是大笑，好一会儿才缓过来， “Rey？Luke叔叔的女儿，对吗？Kylo和爸爸前阵子提过她。”

“都是好话，我希望。”Finn突然觉得有那么点儿尴尬，好像自己是别人家庭的入侵者，好像和他一起生活了二十年的姐姐（就大一个月！）突然变成了陌生人。

“你绯闻少女看多了吧。”Bae将发尾的一撮金发绕在手指上，Finn注意到她总是这么做，安慰性动作，基地的心理医生在某一次集会上说，那能让你觉得不那么紧张，毕竟军事基地是一个让人容易焦虑的地方，就算你只是个扫厕所的。 “等老爸回来，我可能有机会见见她。“

“Rey棒极了，你会喜欢她的。”Finn快速扫了一眼Bae，她用发尾扫着自己的鼻尖， “她也一定会喜欢你的，我保证，有时候我觉得你们俩才更像亲姐妹。”

“我俩差着辈儿呢，傻大个儿。”Bae说，但没有忍住脸上的笑意。没错，等Rey认识了Bae Bae，一定会爱死她的。

小心翼翼地将开去超市的那辆SUV停进车库里，Finn觉得自己下意识地屏住了呼吸，千万别擦到那辆法拉利，千万别擦到，你可以做到的，你可以的。

“这辆X-Wing可是我爸的宝贝，”Bae探出头帮Finn目测两辆车之间的距离，她才14，就算宣称Poe早就教过她开车，Finn也绝对不会让这个小姑娘碰一下方向盘的，她蜷起身体穿靴子，一边自顾自地继续说，完全无视了Finn因为紧张而完全僵硬起来的德行，“他说这是我祖母去世前留给他的，他从阿富汗回来之后亲手重新修好才能开的，以前就是一团废铁，停在祖父的工坊里好多年。”

“我以为Ms Organa活得好好的。”是的，就算是Finn也会偶尔看看财经报纸的好吗，更别说谁会不知道Skywalker和鼎鼎大名的General Organa啊，虽然他绝对不会承认自己到现在也没搞明白那个有钱人家究竟是做什么生意的。

Bae似乎意识到自己说得有点儿太多了，她再次咬了咬左手拇指已经光秃秃的指甲，思考了半天，直到Finn已经抱着三个纸袋用屁股顶开房门，才决定继续解释， “我是说我的亲生祖母，Shara Bey，至少我爸说她的名字是这个，他很小的时候祖母就去世了，后来被祖父祖母收养的。”

哦，Finn不知道这个。但至少这解释了为什么Poe姓Dameron而不是Skywalker或者Solo。

“我不知道你老爸还参过军，嘿，或许我们还在同一个基地服役过呢。”Finn支着门让Bae抱着装了果汁和豆奶的袋子走进客厅，并且在门口就踩掉自己沾满了雪水的皮鞋，就算这房子以前是个消防局，客厅里的地毯也看起来用Finn三礼拜的工资都赔不起。

“我不觉得，”她咬了咬嘴唇，“我爸是最早驻军伊拉克的那批，我很小的时候就退役了，你看起来才多大啊，19？20？”

“哦，放尊重点儿，小东西，我23了。”Finn下意识地直起腰，为了让自己看起来高上那么一点儿， “他这么年轻就退役了？”

“具体的我怎么知道，我那会儿还不会走路呢，都是Kylo说的。”Bae把热水壶放到炉灶上，才脱掉自己的大衣，露出那间非常非常小姑娘的粉红色毛衣，Finn还以为她只喜欢橙色和白色， “他是个飞行员，所以总要在这种时候工作。”

哇哦，Poe Dameron听起来简直像是小说里面的人物，这样的人到底是怎么真的会存在的，更重要的是，他怎么还会单身的。起码在Finn的脑补里，Poe一定是单身。

倒不是说我对他有什么意思，Finn不高兴地在心里补上一句。

“客机飞行员？”Finn开始把纸袋里的东西一样样摆进冰箱里，冲帮他挂好了大衣的Bae Bae点点头，忍了半天才没有伸手揉揉她的脑袋。

“我怎么知道，他从来不说。”小姑娘再次耸耸肩，“Anyway，明天送我去咖啡厅？我可不想在这样的天气骑单车过去。”

“有约会？”Finn抿紧嘴唇不让自己笑的像个蠢货，他承认自己特别喜欢听八卦，而且不止一次这样逗Rey了， “男朋友，可爱的男朋友？放心吧，我不会告诉你老爸的。”

Bae轻哼一声，那表情简直和Kylo一样一样的， “工作，傻大个儿，新年假期过完了。而且我是个……嗯，怎么说……我，我不站这队，嗯，你知道。”

“你想说你是个Lesbian？”Finn扬起眉毛， “这没什么，你知道，Rey也是，而且她女朋友都比我的可爱。”

Bae短促地笑了一声，看起来更加局促，甚至涨红了脸颊，这让Finn忍不住想自己或许是这姑娘的第一个出柜对象，她绞着自己的手指头，咬着嘴唇半天才对上Finn的视线， “嗯，起码我是这么觉得的。”

“你告诉Poe了吗？我想他一定会理解的，毕竟他自己也是……”Finn咬住自己的舌尖，不要做这样的假设，至少不要在人家女儿面前说这种话，你这个蠢货。

“我告诉他了，感恩节那阵子，我有个棒呆了的老爸。”她转身给自己和Finn的杯子里倒上热茶，就算从背影也能看出她的紧张和僵硬，“但是其他人就不这么想了，尤其是学校那群……”

她咬紧嘴唇，显然，Poe良好的家教让她不允许自己用那些不怎么好听的词儿。

“所以我今年开始Home School，”最后她咽下那几句粗口，把其中一个画着小猫的杯子递给Finn，“这都2016年了，纽约居然还有这么死脑筋的学校。”

“有人在学校欺负你？Poe肯定不会轻易……”Finn的话被Bae紧抿着嘴唇的笑意打断了，她看起来就像是柴郡猫， “好吧，你在学校干嘛了？”

“Hey！又不是我的错，是她们先开始的，”Bae单手叉腰地宣称，“我上的是个天主教女校，感谢我亲爱的祖母，但她的母校早就不是五十年前那样了好吗。Jenny和其他几个……姑娘说了点儿不好听的话，拜托，现在谁还会用那个词啊，特别是在布鲁克林这样一半人口都是基佬的城市里。”

她顿了顿，隔着茶杯的热气打量Finn脸上的表情，后者靠在厨房相对的流理台上，扬起眉毛示意她继续说下去，“反正她们一直都这么讨人厌，绯闻少女那一套，无聊死了，刚好我们在实验室，我就用刚做的小电击枪电了她一下。”

Finn惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，Bae赶忙解释： “不不不，不是真的那种电击枪，就小小的，比打火机里面那种稍微大一点点，但因为她是个……Well，Jenny就去找我们校长告状。这个故事告诉我们，不要觉得一个教会学校的中年白人男性校长能有多么开明。

“他让我在他办公室背了一下午圣经，直到老爸从基地赶过来，才跟他解释我是怎么‘被恶魔引上歧途’的，现在谁还怎么说啊，好像什么八十年代电影一样，啧。”

Bae努力忍住自己恶作剧一般的笑容，就好像这一切对她来说都是个棒极了的电影情节，而不是什么让她难过的经历。Finn回想起Rey当年出柜的时候遭受到的待遇，忍不住捏紧了杯子，简直想冲上去揍那个校长一拳。

“可想而知，我老爸气坏了，”她故意停下来喝了口茶，为了剧情效果，才继续慢悠悠地讲下去，“然后他打断了校长的鼻子。”

Finn因为大笑差点儿被自己的热茶呛死。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

这可是Finn Storm的人生，特别特别操蛋的人生，当然没有什么“一帆风顺”这一说。正是因为这样，在他工作结束的前一天，在他好不容易和Bae建立了那么点儿接近于友谊的阶级感情之后，在Poe马上就要回来的时候，一场大雪淹没了整个纽约。

Finn在壁炉前蜷起脚趾，紧紧用毯子裹住自己的肩膀，而旁边的Bae戴着一顶毛熊帽子，半张脸都埋在围巾里面。是的，大雪让他们失去了暖气和电，求助热线早就被打爆了，Finn只能希望这幢老房子在什么重点保护名单上，并且非常非常庆幸Poe喜欢旧式玩意儿。你知道，壁炉啦，装电池的收音机啦，煤油灯啦，蜡烛啦什么的，非常Gay，但怎么也比Rey那个囤积狂好上几百倍。

也不是说他会当着Rey的面这么说，绝对不会。

“希望我们有足够的柴火撑到大雪结束。”Finn自言自语一般地这么说，抱紧了自己的膝盖，Bae歪着头靠在他肩膀上，毛绒绒的帽子隔着毯子也让Finn的耳朵痒痒，她在毯子堆下面动了动，龇牙咧嘴地抱怨自己的左脚已经麻了， “我讨厌下雪，而老爸喜欢壁炉，所以地下室有十年也烧不完的木柴。”

“如果大雪没有把他们都弄湿的话，”黑人青年小声说，自从断电之后窗外的街道上连汽车和鸣笛的声音都没有了，只剩下偶尔风驰而过的警笛和救护车，或许整个街区都被封路了，或许只是这样的大雪里没有人想出门。他挣扎着从毯子下边儿伸出手，将脚边的最后一块木柴丢进壁炉里，“我一点儿也不想从毯子里出去，更别说去去冷冰冰的地下室了，Fucking Winter，哦，抱歉。”

“这有啥，我外公可从来不知道需要注意自己用词这回事儿，”Bae在围巾里哼哼，裹在身上的三层毯子动了动。非常嬉皮的毯子，Finn这样补充，虽然那短短的两小时相处让他相信Poe不是嬉皮的类型。她用穿着毛袜子——两层，她甚至非常慷慨地借了一双粉色的毛袜子给Finn，他的脚趾头很感激她，但他的时尚品味不怎么高兴——踢了一脚Finn的小腿，就算有那顶巨大无比的毛帽子和围巾，Finn也能看见她翻了个白眼，“你肯定想不到他今年感恩节，哦，应该是去年感恩节的时候说了啥，祖母整整训了他一小时。”

Finn低声笑起来，这几天的相处让他觉得Bae就像是他的妹妹，某种程度上来说。Bae因为他的笑声而更重地踢了一脚他的腿，好吧，也没有那么重，又不是说Bae是什么叛逆的中二青少年。

“你挺不赖的，”他俩就这么蜷缩在壁炉跟前了一会儿，或许半小时，或许就十几分钟，Bae的脑袋蹭着Finn的肩膀，声音不像刚刚那么有精神，Finn正思考着是不是应该让她回床上睡觉，即使大雪让Bae在咖啡厅的工作跟着暂停了。她继续往毯子里缩了缩，不愿意抬头去对上Finn的视线，“我是说，如果你想追我老爸的话，Well，你可以试试，我会，嗯，起码我不会让Kylo捅死你的。”

这可真让人安心，Finn拒绝承认自己的脸颊正在以惊人的速度红起来。

所以当Poe终于抖抖索索地回到家，看到的是Finn和Bae Bae裹着坐在壁炉前的地毯上，Bae脸上带着粉红色的假胡子和巨大的眼镜，而Finn顶着富兰克林的假发，并且还叼着一个烟斗，里面有一棵跟着火光不停摇晃的塑料植物。

Finn抬起头越过沙发看见Poe一手抓着背包带子站在门口，头发和眉毛上都沾着雪，就算隔着这么远，Finn也发誓自己能看见他睫毛上也沾着冰花。这让未来的机械师想……Well，基本都是不那么适合有Bae Bae在场时候发生的事情。

“看来今年万圣节来早了，嗯？”Poe把大衣挂回钩子上，才因为屋里的温度皱起眉头， “老天，这儿的暖气也停了？我该早点儿回来的，你们吃晚饭了吗？”

Finn扬起眉头看着Poe烦躁地揉乱他完美的卷发，即使它们早就因为大雪而湿哒哒的。Poe将他的背包丢在门口，却在脱靴子的时候差点把自己绊倒。谁说他是个飞行员来着？Finn忍住差点儿冲出口的笑声，同时已经条件反射地跳起来做好了扶住他的准备。

“我还没老到需要你扶我过马路，Buddy，”Poe终于成功踢掉了自己的靴子，Finn看着其中的一只滚到门口的镜子底下，四年军校的经历几乎让他想要立刻把靴子捡起来摆好。不，正常人不会这么干，Trooper。索性Poe没有注意到Finn的内心独白，他像是任何一个烦躁的父亲那样在屋里踱步，也不管自己的上衣和袜子都因为雪水湿透了。 “Bae，去穿上外套，我们今晚去你外公那里。”

“不要，”Bae为了抗议使劲儿往毯子堆里缩了缩，甚至抱住了Finn的胳膊，“要不是感恩节的时候他要做个……我是说，如果不是他故意那样，我宁愿在这里冻着。”

“Bae……”Poe的语气和他第一次介绍Finn给自己女儿认识的时候一模一样，他揉了揉自己的额头。这尴尬极了，Finn看了看站在门厅里湿漉漉的Poe，又看了看完全缩进了毯子里假装自己不存在的Bae，一般来说他不应该介入父女之间的吵架，不会有什么好结果的，也不是说Finn就有多少做保姆的经验。

“Hey，没什么好担心的，Poe，我是说，Mr Dameron，”Finn把烟斗丢到一边，艰难地从毯子山里爬出来，操，太冷了。Trooper试图把Bae从鸵鸟土坑里挖出来，但她整个人缩进了层层毯子下边儿，只剩下一条辫子的发梢露在外面。“我们应该让小鸵鸟一个人待一会儿，壁炉足够暖和，而且我们没多久之前刚搬了些柴火上来，Bae在地下室找到了装以前万圣节道具的箱子。”

“拜托，叫我Poe就行，Mr Dameron让我感觉自己老了二十岁。”Poe抓了抓他已经完全湿透了的头发，有一撮垂下来让Finn想伸手把它别回他的耳朵后面。或者用拇指沿着划过他的下巴，蹭着新冒出来的胡渣，擦掉从额头上留下来的水滴。

“热可可听起来怎么样？我们可以把铁壶架在壁炉上，”假装清了清自己的嗓子，Finn冲着厨房比划了一下，假装没有注意到Poe的上衣紧紧贴在他皮肤上，“我是说，你看起来冷极了，不喝点热东西换个衣服的话一定会感冒的。”

“……哦，没错，”再次打量了一眼壁炉前的那堆毯子，确定自己女儿一时半会儿不会理会他了，对Bae Bae的固执Finn这几天可是有相当清晰的认识，Poe点点头，微微咬着自己的下唇微笑起来，那个笑容让Finn几乎完全不在乎窗外的大雪和没有暖气这个事实了， “热可可听起来棒极了。”

看起来这个宇宙没有那么讨厌Finn，他惊喜地发现不知道什么时候煤气已经恢复了，趁着Poe去换衣服的空档将烧水壶座在炉子上，然后任由自己盯着放了可可粉的马克杯发呆，而粉蓝色杯子上的圆形机器人也直直地盯着他。我能盯着那个笑容一整天，Finn出神地想着，在脑海里仔细描绘Poe微微上扬的嘴角，眼角的笑纹，以及映着整个星空的眼睛。

“发什么呆呢，Pal，”Poe突然出现在他身后，这把Finn吓得差点儿打翻手边的杯子。飞行员先生越过机械师伸手关掉了煤气炉子，几乎手臂蹭着手臂，Finn没有注意到自己屏住了呼吸，回头就看见Poe抬起眼睛看着自己，他的睫毛看起来那么近，呼吸更是几乎近在咫尺。热水的尖叫逐渐减小，却同时让他们之间的的沉默膨胀起来，占满了整个空间。Poe微微张着嘴唇，呼吸在冰冷的房间里冒着白雾，Finn直直地盯着他的眼睛，越过深色的睫毛看着温暖的褐色虹膜，他再次开口的时候Finn发誓自己能听到他声音里细不可闻的颤抖，“水要凉了。”

“啊？……哦，对，对，热水，咳，热可可，我……”这让他好像突然从白日梦里惊醒，而Poe同样立刻退开来，回到隔着两步远的礼貌距离，似乎刚刚那一切都发生在云中，发生在梦里。

Finn也就假装没有在将杯子递给他的时候故意碰一下他的手指。

指尖的温度让Finn胸腔里的某个地方跟着热起来，而Poe喝下一口热可可之后舔嘴唇的动作让Trooper重重地吞咽了一下。

事实上这个场景可笑透顶，Finn上下打量着站在自己对面，略微靠在流理台上的男人，Poe穿着一套连体的橙色恐龙睡衣，以及粉蓝色的袜子，放在其他任何人身上都完全没什么性感的成分可言。Poe顺着青年的视线低头看了看自己，揉着自己的后颈耸耸肩膀，迅速涨红的脸颊肯定不是因为屋里太冷，“这是前年Bae Bae送我的生日礼物，她有件一模一样的，我知道，我知道，我这样看起来肯定特别可笑，但是谁让这是我最暖和的一件衣服呢。”

“彼此彼此，Buddy。”Finn抬起腿活动了一下自己包裹在粉红色大象图案毛绒袜子里的脚趾头，两人绷着脸对视了一会儿才一同大笑起来。他擦掉自己眼角笑出来的眼泪，对上Poe亮闪闪的眼睛时有那么一秒忘记了呼吸，这让他已经到了嘴边的笑话听起来有点儿太过于严肃了， “我的时尚品味在哭泣。”

“我的可没有，你得承认，我看起来Fabulous极了。”Poe拿着自己的杯子摆了一个维多利亚秘密超模的姿势，并且冲Finn眨了眨眼睛。

这个男人，老天，Finn在心里哀嚎，He’s just too much！

“说实话，我打给Rey的时候已经快要绝望了，”Poe把他的杯子丢进洗碗池里，没有人想在没有暖气没有热水的时候洗东西，对不对？他转头看了一眼仍旧蜷缩在壁炉前面，看起来可能已经睡着了的Bae，“你知道，我的工作就是这样，假期基本都不是我说了算的，这种时候想找到愿意住在这里照顾一个青少年的保姆可不多，你帮了我大忙了，Buddy，但我真没想到她会这么喜欢你。”

“没什么，Poe，”Finn坐在厨房的流理台上，他身上同样穿着白色独角兽图案的连体睡衣，说真的，Bae对动物图案的连体睡衣有特别强烈的执着，他试图用微笑安抚坐在对面的男人，而且这怎么都比他冻掉屁股的小公寓好多了，“我很乐意帮忙，Bae说你是飞行员，对吗？这可真是太酷炫了。”

“酷炫？老天，你确实太年轻了，”他低头笑起来，“是的，试飞飞行员，准确来说，不能算是严格意义上的商务飞行员，你看，我测试飞机，所以工作通常来的很突然，而且一般都需要我离开家一两个礼拜。”

“嘿！我二十三了，”Finn皱了皱鼻子，假装自己收到了冒犯，“你也比我大不了几岁，别想拿‘哦我已经太老了’这套糊弄我。”

“三十二，事实上，比你年纪大就是了。”

Finn匆匆扫了了一眼隐藏在壁炉火光阴影里的钟，已经快要十点了，如果他再不提出回家今晚可就回不去了，当然，如果地铁还通着的话。但还没等他开口，Poe好像已经知道他要说什么似的，按住他的肩膀， “这种天气就别想着走了，Buddy，我有一件挺不错的客房，而且这屋子对我和Bae来说也有点儿太大了。”

“可是……”

“你完全可以跟我们住到大雪停了之后，Rey告诉我她下周才会回来，等她回来的时候我送你回去，怎么样？”Poe的微笑让人太难拒绝，即使他的所有理智都在冲他尖叫，让他快点滚回家。

“真的？我是说，如果不会给你们添太多麻烦的话，当然，你家棒极了，虽然现在没有暖气，但还是……”Finn意识到自己又开始絮絮叨叨之后，立刻选择了闭嘴。Poe看起来一点儿都不介意，事实上，他笑得更深了， “你替我照顾Bae，而且她也挺喜欢你，所以你对我来说永远都不会是个麻烦，Finn。”

Finn只能使劲儿点头，他爱死了Poe念他名字时候的语气。

“棒极了！”Poe再次拍了拍Finn的肩膀，有点儿不必要地用力捏了一下之后才收回手，要让Finn说，他看起来有些恋恋不舍。这都是你的想象，Trooper，振作起来！他低声斥责自己，很显然，不那么低声，因为Poe转开头笑出了声。

Man，那个笑容。

“你想喝点儿什么更暖和的东西吗？”Poe打开Finn脑袋旁边的橱柜，踮起脚尖在里面摸索， “我有红酒，如果你有兴趣的话。”

“当然，红酒听起来棒极了。”他下意识地回答，不打算告诉Poe他唯一喝过的红酒是在超市八美元一瓶的那种。

他看着Poe往画着兔子图案的马克杯里倒了一杯红酒——Finn早就注意到这屋子所有的杯子上都有各种各样可爱的图案，十四岁的女儿，有什么办法——他接过杯子冲Poe扬起眉毛，后者把木塞子塞回去，漫不经心地回答：“我戒酒七年了。”

“印象深刻，”Finn更惊讶了，他七年才……二十五岁？谁会二十五岁就戒酒啊。“红酒不能算个例外吗？”

“别让AA协会的那些人听到你这么说，Buddy，”Poe给自己倒了杯热茶，重新跳上中岛坐下，“Ben，我弟弟，他喜欢红酒，事实上这瓶也是他带来的。”

“你有两个弟弟？”想起那个看起来少说有一米九的大个子，Finn就忍不住打了个冷战。

“啊，你见过Kylo了，是不是？”飞行员叹了口气，按揉起自己的太阳穴，“他的真名是Ben，Ben Solo，我养父母的儿子，谁知道他的中二期到现在还没过去，几年前突然宣称自己要把名字改成Kylo Ren，还组了一个Emo乐队叫什么First Order。我发誓，如果我得再听一首他的练习曲，我就把他的吉他砸了。”

“Ugh，他看起来年纪也不小了。”Finn撇撇嘴，努力不去过多地评价Poe的亲戚，但他对Emo的意见可多着呢，特别是你需要在星巴克和一群看起来生不如死的Emo Kids一起工作，他们看起来都让人觉得抑郁，或许Emo就需要这样。

“很显然，有人的中二期一直要到四十岁，”Poe抿了一口茶，“他比我小两岁，而且他的男朋友，他们一起来的，是吧？Hux就是个……”

他看起来似乎在努力不让自己爆粗口，Finn看着Poe捏住杯子的指节开始发白，决定对这件事不再深究比较好。Hux看起来确实不像是个好相处的人，天知道他俩干什么了，才让Poe这么Sweet的人决定不接他的电话。Finn眯起眼睛，试图把脑内不那么健康的画面赶出去，如果他的脑袋不在裤裆里的话，应该清楚地知道Kylo肯定不是因为和Hux在Poe床上搞起来而被冷处理的。

因为他们都不是什么白烂青少年电影的主角。

“不管怎么说，”飞行员叹了口气，放下自己的杯子，眼里写满了疲劳，昏暗的厨房只有蜡烛摇曳的火光印在Poe脸上，“如果没有你的话，我真的不知道该怎么办了。”


End file.
